The one time thing that wasn't really a one time thing
by mioneskywalker
Summary: She has fantasized about this moment. Some fantasies were more romantic in nature, she would confess her infatuation and then they would kiss each other, passionately so. Then there were those fantasies, torrid and sensual, rushed, straight to the point, the "I will fuck you senseless" kind of fantasy. By the looks of it, she is about to fulfill the latter. Faberry one shot.


**Hey guys, I found this fic on my computer and I wanted to share. I know I have to update the others, I will, don't worry.**

* * *

It was a one-time thing.

Okay, a two-time thing. No big deal, she went on with her life.

Then there was the third time, the fourth, and the sixth and okay…

" _I might be bisexual."_

She is working on a TV show when she admits it to her closest friends, actors, like herself. She even tells her mother in one of those dinners they have once and a while, some in California, where she lives now, some in Lima, when she is visiting. Judy figures that it would be just a matter of time for her daughter to tell her something like that; Quinn pursued a career in Hollywood, after all.

 _Aren't artists all "liberals"?_

Not that she is a homophobic or anything, she is a slightly different woman now; she even tried one those "brownies" once. Technically, it was an accident, Quinn and Francine had the brilliant idea of baking a brownie with marijuana in it to celebrate their bonding as they managed to fix their relationship. They forgot to tell her though. The point is that she did not mind, actually, she enjoyed the experience. She is not doing it again, of course. She is more of a wine woman.

She drinks a lot of wine when she finds out Quinn is dating a woman for the first time. However, she gets used to it by the time Quinn introduces her the third girlfriend.

" _I'm actually pretty gay."_

Quinn tells her mother one day. She is thirty years old. It seems like those magazines were right about women finding themselves on this stage of their lives.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's really liberating to finally say it out loud."

Judy drinks a big sip of her wine.

"Sorry." Quinn says, she is not really, but she and her mother are in good terms nowadays and she cannot help but feel a little sympathy for the older woman. Judy was born in a very conservative environment after all.

"Don't be. The initial shock is long gone. I'm kind of used to it."

The older Fabray gestures her hand apologetically.

"I know it sounds a little-"

"Mother, it's fine." Quinn cuts her off. "Really. You are not burning me alive or sending me to an exorcism session, you even met my girlfriends. I couldn't ask for more."

"Honey, I'll never get your sense of humor."

"That's fine too."

If only sixteen years old Quinn could've seen her now…

Now, it was not easy to get here. Hello! She almost died. Like, literally. Okay, maybe her journey to figure out her sexuality has nothing to do with her accident. She shouldn't have been texting and driving. Why had she been texting and driving though?

Rachel.

The Broadway star, Tony award winner, currently divorcing her first husband, father of her child, also known as Jesse St James.

Google says it.

Quinn may or may not have looked for her on the web. It's not that they don't talk, they do, they are still kind of friends, but they are not so close, not like Rachel is close to Kurt for example.

Kurt Hummel, fashionist, Broadway resident and still married to his high school's sweetheart, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, also a Broadway gem.

Kurt, the birthday man.

"You're actually here!" He says when he sees her right in front of him with her shoulder length hair, impeccable makeup and floral spring-chic dress. "A vision! As always. My god woman!"

"Well, you did invite me this time." She says with her husky voice. "So I came."

"Shady as always too." He points out.

"And he only invited you because I told him to."

"You're such a liar Santana." He opens his eyes widely and shakes his head, outraged. "Quinn, don't mind her, I'm so happy you're here. You've been… well, distant."

"It's her modus operandi." Santana states and looks at Quinn with fake disdain. "Sometimes she forgets she has friends."

"Careful Santana, you're almost looking like you care." Kurt teases.

"She does." Brittany steps in, hugging her wife from behind. "She likes to pretend she doesn't which is super fun to watch, but she loves you guys."

"Baby!" Santana reprimands the blue-eyed woman, although she is not mad. "My reputation."

"Don't worry; you're still a bitch anyway." Quinn says, as she gets closer and hugs them both. "Where's Julie?" She asks, turning her head to him.

"With Blaine in her room, she was sleepy already."

"That's surprising."

"I know! I thought she was going to be running around this apartment the whole night."

"I may or may not have given her something to knock her off." Santana says matter-of-fact.

"San…" Brittany bites her wife's shoulder tenderly. No one really believes Santana's bravados nowadays. They humor her sometimes though.

"Anyway." Kurt continues. "Go ahead Quinn, you've been here before, although, not as much as I'd like." He points out with a hint of shade. "You know where her room is."

"I do. And I'm sorry, you're right and I have no excuses."

It's not that she did it purposely, she just drifted away. At first, she had her college duties to worry about and then her job, her career. Before she could've noticed, she was drifting away from her friends. She only managed to maintain her friendship with Santana because, of course, the brunette was the one person she knew she could be completely open about her struggle with her sexuality. What she did not expect is that Brittany would be quite the help too. Brittany is bisexual and she has no filter whatsoever. She pointed out in very graphical ways (And Quinn thought Santana was the "risqué" one when it comes to sex or anything related) what being attracted to both women and men feels like and how it doesn't mean necessarily that the attraction is equal, it's more like a spectrum. It's well known that Quinn is a feminist since high school. She is an enthusiastic of the subject, in college she was more like the type that read many theories, but do not effectively go out there and raises their voices for the world to hear. That has changed though, now she uses her voice as an actress to support the movement in every way she can. The point is, in her studies, of course she came across the so-called compulsory heterosexuality theory. She just didn't think, it could've been her case.

It was.

She tries not to overthink or analyze her past relationships with men meticulously. She can't help it with Rachel though. At some degree, she knew she felt something by the time they reached the senior year, wisely, her subconscious never let her acknowledge the true nature of her feelings. Always disguising it as some friendly fondness. Like, she wanted to have Rachel in her life but could not have because they were once rivals and because Quinn had been such a bitch to her, not because Quinn was in love with the glee club diva and Rachel was taken. Therefore, she kept some distance between them. Although, there was always something that pulled the ex-cheerio to the other girl. There was always an inexplicable desire to be the one making sure Rachel wouldn't deviate from her destiny. This part of her was relentless, she didn't mind sounding like a bitch if she had to, she was going to deliver her message. This was the part easy to disguise, she was being rational and pragmatic, helping a friend, right? Rachel had talent and a bright future, and Quinn was pointing the obvious because she was the mature one.

The part not so easy to disguise is the part where she throws away all her logic and gives in to Rachel's nonsense.

Why did she do those things?

Flirt with Finn to test him at Rachel's request.

Change her mind about not going to that stupid wedding.

Text while driving.

Well, now she knows, of course. She had a crush on Rachel. This infatuation grew to the point where she actually fell in love by the end of their senior year. She admitted it to herself after she came out as bisexual. Rachel was married, to Jesse St James no less, a reminder that for Rachel was always about the boys in her life, there was nothing Quinn could've done and being honest with herself that's why she never acknowledge this feeling, because she knew Rachel was always going to be someone else's girl.

"You're here!"

She hears that familiar voice, the one that used to make her shiver, for both, pleasure and distress, the latter because of her unresolved sexuality issues. Quinn is returning from Julie's bedroom, Blaine right beside her and as soon as Rachel spots the blonde woman, she beams.

"I'm here." Quinn smiles sincerely.

"Hi!" Rachel giggles and hugs the blonde woman with her innate vivacity. "I just arrived. Antoinette was so full of energy today, poor daddy. He is my baby-sitter today. Jesse is out of town."

"How is she? And your daddy? Hiram right?" She ignores Jesse, of course, not out of politeness, but because she doesn't really care about him. She admits he is a better partner that Finn would've been for Rachel (Finn is gone and Quinn loved him, but it doesn't change the fact that he was awful to Rachel in some aspects), and that's just it, it's all Jesse is to her, Rachel's husband, better yet, ex-husband.

"She is fine, she is just wonderful, the true love of my life." Rachel says with her eyes full of love. "And yes, daddy Hiram." She smiles in joy, pleased that Quinn remembers; she tilts her head a little to the side and stares at Quinn with contentment. "It's been… so long."

"Barely. We've seen each other…" Quinn mulls over, trying to remember.

"It's been a year, Quinn, more actually. And we barely had time to talk."

Santana's birthday, two years ago, was the last time they saw each other.

"You know, you could've visited me too. The train comes and goes at the station."

Rachel doesn't miss the train reference, she knows she could have done better, she should have used those metro pass more often. But, well, she is a little self-centered and she tends to get tunnel vision with her own problems and goals. In her defense, Quinn was always so resistant to her that she somehow backed off.

"She is really shady today, you know…" Santana puts her arm around Quinn's shoulders. "For someone who neglected her friends."

"You love me anyway."

"And she is drunk." Rachel points out. "Besides, Santana, you guys are always hanging out together."

"Jealous?"

"Maybe." Rachel mumbles almost inaudibly, but Quinn hears, frowning, a little confused.

Mercedes laughing with liveliness in the other side of the room captures their attention, effectively killing the tension.

"Well, I'll try those vegans goodies." Rachel states lightly. "And I do need some champagne."

"Please. You're so much more tolerable with alcohol in your body."

Sixteen-years-old Rachel would've been hurt. Almost thirty-years-old Rachel is just amused.

"You're cute when you're drunk." She pats Santana's cheek ever so slightly.

"You're hot when I'm drunk." She looks up and down, appreciating the not at all coy-like outfit Rachel is wearing. Those juvenile and coy combinations are long gone. She is more into necklines that highlights her cleavage just in the right way; the hair is longer than ever with its curves falling over her shoulder and its natural blackness.

"I'm always hot." Rachel smirks. "And you're married."

"I am." Santana beams, she is still head over heels in love with Brittany.

As Quinn stares at Santana with annoyance, Rachel walks toward the buffet.

"What?" Santana questions.

"Nothing. Just watching you flirting with Rachel in front of me."

"Chill woman. Not gonna steal her from you." She lifts her glass up to her mouth and drinks her wine. "Oh wait, she's not yours."

Quinn face falls.

"I know that."

"Hey," Santana says regretful. "I was teasing. Sorry. Guess I just wanted to evoke a reaction."

"What are you talking about?"

"She is divorcing. She is free. You should make a move."

Amused, Quinn bursts out laughing.

"Okay then, live your life wondering about the "what ifs" till she finds the next man of her life."

"Rachel is straight." She composes herself. "We all had that straight girl we fell in love with at some point of our lives."

"Straight like you when we had sex?"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"It's different."

"You don't know for sure. You should-"

"S. I don't wanna revisit that chapter of my life. I fought hard to be the woman I am today. I don't need and I don't want any complications right now."

"Okay, white feminist."

"Hey! I happen to know there are women that had it harder than me okay?"

"I'm teasing you girl, jeez, relax, I'm not Kurt, I know what you've been through."

"He apologized a long time ago."

"Whatever. The point is, I'm not saying you should go after a movie-like romance. I'm just saying: go for it, seduce her. What do you have to lose?"

"Our friendship?"

"Bullshit. You people are not that close. And it's not her fault, I have to admit. Rachel has always wanted to be your friend." Santana gestures her glass in the air pointedly.

"One more reason as to why I can't do this to her."

"I know Rachel. Worst case scenario? She will be flattered and politely decline your offer."

"And that's good because…?"

"Not for your ego, no. But come on, we're not teenagers anymore. I get it, rejection is hard, I'm a Leo. Bruised ego is a catastrophe, but we can't play safe all the time."

"It's not about my ego."

"Then what? Q, like I said, you're not a silly teenager anymore, you know that even if it feels like we could, we can't actually die because of a broken heart. You will move on, and this time, for good."

She starts mulling this talk over during the whole night.

"A toast to Quinn's gayness!"

Santana teases. It's almost 3 in the morning, the party is over, Kurt's guests are all gone. Except for Brittana, Rachel and Quinn.

"You're one of us now baby." Kurt adds in triumph, he is sitting on his sofa, nestled in his husband's arm.

"Now?" Santana mocks, she is sitting in the armchair, laid back, a glass of wine in her hand, her legs on the arm of the armchair. Brittany is right near her, sitting on the floor and with her head leaning on Santana as the brunette caresses her hair.

"You know what I mean." Kurt gestures between him and Santana.

"Oh I get it." Brittany narrows her eyes as Blaine giggles, kissing Kurt's temple tenderly.

"Aww baby. I love you, even though you're bi."

Santana says in a sweet tone as Quinn laughs, amused.

"You were the last and the oldest to come out for sure." Blaine states, thoughtful. "But who was the first and the youngest of us? You?" He turns to his husband.

"Yes, of course. I was the pioneer."

"Wasn't I younger than you when I came out?"

"Nope. I was younger."

"I always knew I was a bicorn though." Brittany points out.

"Yeah, but I kind of held you back." Santana pouts.

"It's not mandatory to come out, like, to make an announcement or anything."

"Of course not B, I was just wondering." Blaine explains.

"Well, I wish my process hadn't taken so long, but it is what it is. I have no complaints or regrets, not even that little ball of cuteness that is not so little anymore."

They all smile at Beth's reference. She has a healthy relationship with her daughter, of course, she respects that Shelby is Beth's mom, but she never gave up on having her daughter in her life, even after that fiasco in senior year. Thankfully, Shelby forgave her and decided to include her in Beth's life.

"But you had no idea? I mean, when you were younger?" Rachel questions as they all look at her. Like Quinn, of course they all reanalyzed the whole Quinn-Rachel feud through a new perspective.

"Well." She ponders her answer. They are both, like Brittany, on the floor, but they are on the other side of the coffee table. "I wasn't completely unaware…"

"My gaydar used to always go off, for the record."

"Yeah right." Kurt rolls his eyes. "You're only saying this because you guys slept together. Sorry B." He addresses to Brittany.

"It's okay, I was sleeping with Sam."

Santana huffs.

"I still think it's so weird that you two…" Rachel trails off, slightly distressed.

"Why? I'm gay, she is gay, we were both single at the time." Santana says, forthright.

"I know. It's just that…" She shakes her head.

"What?" Quinn questions.

"Never mind. I guess I was used to you being straight." She huffs, annoyed with herself. "That sounded awful. I meant that for me you were straight. I didn't see it coming. That's all." She smiles. "But hey, stereotypes are dumb."

"I guess. And don't worry. A lot of people didn't see it coming."

"She had a major crush on you. I can't believe you didn't see it coming."

"Santana…" Kurt reprimands her.

"What? It's true. Isn't it Q?"

"Did you?" Rachel asks, unsure and a little hopeful (?). Or is Quinn imagining things?

"Hardly." The blonde actress conceals.

"I mean, it would've explained a lot of things actually." Rachel gets thoughtful, sliding her finger in circles on the rim of her glass.

"Are you taking a little trip down memory lane Berry?" Santana teases.

"Uh?" She snaps herself out of her reveries. "Yeah." She stretches her back, making some crack sounds. "I mean no. Just…"

"Hey." Quinn smiles, softly. "Some's old."

"Stop it." Rachel taps Quinn's leg, playfully.

Quinn then gets closer and places her hand on Rachel's shoulder, very gently.

"You're just tense. Let me help."

"Wow." Rachel jumps in surprise. "This is good."

"I know." She massages Rachel's back, her eyes fixed on the skin her hands are touching, she is mesmerized and at the same time, she is trying to keep her composure.

She slides her thumbs up on the neck and then moves them in circles. She is really close now, if she leans her head just a little, she can kiss the curve between the neck and the shoulder, but she focus on her massage.

"Where did you learn it?" Rachel feels her body relaxing, she is even breathing better now.

"I guess I'm natural talented."

They giggle.

"You're sure you're in the right career?"

"Who knows?" She smirks. "Anyway. This is just something I do to seduce women, it's my move, you know? Always works."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Rachel is confused, honestly. Quinn is more receptive to touching than normal. Actually, it almost seems like the blonde woman is really trying to seduce her. The way she looked at Rachel the whole night, as if she was the only one in the room. The odd part is that Rachel has seen that look before and at the same time is different, as if Quinn isn't trying to hide it anymore. Was Santana telling the truth about her being Quinn's crush in the past?

"Me? Never. You're immune to my moves and well, me." She nibbles on her bottom lip, unsure. "Has always been." She adds with a barely there voice.

Rachel grins, amused.

"It's funny."

"What is?"

She turns to face Quinn.

"That you think I am immune to you."

They look at each other's eyes, transfixed. They don't even notice that the others have their eyes wide open in astonishment.

"We have to go."

Santana's voice breaks the spell and they look away.

"I'm leaving too." Quinn says. She stands up and offers her hand to Rachel so she can help her up, Rachel takes both of her hands and Quinn pulls the Broadway star up, very close to her. They once again get lost in each other's eyes, although, Quinn looks down in a split second, licking her lips as she stares at Rachel's cleavage.

What is she doing?

It must be the alcohol.

"Thank you." Rachel tucks her hair behind her ear and walks toward Kurt to hug him and say goodbye.

In this moment, Quinn notices Santana getting closer to her.

"You should take her to that hotel room's bed; I'm starting to think it's a good thing that you're not staying with us."

"S…" Quinn whines. "Stop it. You have no idea how much of a torture this is to me."

"She was giving you the green light just now."

"Are you sure?" Quinn says, showing off her uncertainty.

"No. I mean, women are complicated." She smirks. "Guess you'll have to find out."

"Thank you for nothing."

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you would've spent the night treating her with that staged aloofness I've seen so many times. And guess what? It worked. You just didn't notice it because you're so used to be in denial that you can't even pay attention to the details."

"Okay."

"Good."

"But I don't know what to do from here." She whines.

"You'll figure out." Santana taps Quinn's shoulder. "Hey Rachel, Quinn will take you home."

"You don't have to."

Rachel declines out of politeness. But Quinn decides to "woman up".

"I insist." She says.

Warm hugs, good laughs, some goodbyes and then the four of them are finally heading to the elevator.

"Of course sometimes shit goes down when there's Berry's ego on an elevator."

Santana hums teasingly.

"The pot calling the kettle black." Quinn states sarcastically.

"Sure, defend your woman."

"She is no-"

"Wait, does it mean you think she is right?" Rachel interrupts and questions Quinn, ignoring Santana's assumption, arms crossed over her chest.

"You have a huge ego, newsflash." Santana provokes as Brittany starts giggling by her side. "What?"

Unable to hold back, Brittany starts laughing. When she sees that they are staring at her she controls herself.

"Well, you're the one who brought up Beyoncé references, baby."

Now, Santana is the one laughing hard.

"I don't have a penis!" Rachel stomps her heel in a childish way.

"Let me see it RuPaul." Quinn mocks as she holds Rachel's waist, leaning her head down for good measure.

"That's bullying you know?" She protests, although she is smiling.

"I was just curious." Quinn smirks as she faces Rachel again. There is barely any space between them.

"Oh you wanted to see what's in my panties so bad uh?" Rachel teases, her voice lower than normal.

"Yes." Quinn says, simply. Maybe is the alcohol in her blood, but she is not really into being careful right now.

"Make out already."

It sounds like a déjà vu and Santana knows it, of course. Quinn narrows her eyes at her, as Rachel once again seems to be lost in her memories.

 _Ding._

Elevator reaches the entrance hall. The door slides open. They walk out. Outside, the air is slightly chilly, but in a bearable way. It's spring in New York, the heavy coats are gone.

The pair watch as Santana and Brittany get inside their cab. Before she closes the door, Santana gives Quinn the look, the one that says: it is now or never.

Quinn looks back at Rachel as the Broadway star does the same. They smile at each other for a moment.

"What was that all about?"

"What? Santana?" Quinn questions, cynically.

"The whole night actually. You're…" She trails off. "Different."

"How so?"

"I'm probably imagining things." She shakes her head. "I drank too much I guess."

"Imagining things? What things?" Quinn uses her husky voice.

"Are you trying to seduce me? I mean, willfully?" Rachel nibbles on her bottom lip. "You're messing with my head right now Quinn."

"Santana thinks I should take you to my bed."

Rachel gasps.

"Wha-and… And is that what you want?"

"Yes." She stares at Rachel with a tangible intensity. "So. Bad."

Licking her lips, Rachel locks her eyes onto Quinn's.

"So take me." She commands.

Quinn observes Rachel intently; she has fantasized about this moment a couple of times. Okay, it was more like a hundred times. Some fantasies were more romantic in nature, she would confess her infatuation and then they would kiss each other, passionately so. Then there were _those_ fantasies, torrid and sensual, rushed, straight to the point, the _I will fuck you senseless_ kind of fantasy. By the looks of it, she is about to fulfill the latter.

The cab they asked in the app stops in front of them at this moment. From now on, words are unnecessary. Quinn takes Rachel's hand and opens the car's door. Rachel understands the command and gets inside the car. The hotel Quinn is hosted is not very far, so they don't take too long inside the cab. For Rachel however, the driving to there feels like an eternity because she is dying with the anticipation, especially with Quinn rubbing her inner thigh with the tip of her fingers as she talks to her daddy over the phone.

 _How does she manage to be so composed?_

Rachel asks herself as they wait the elevator to come to a stop. Quinn's composed façade disappears the moment they get inside her suite though.

She watches Rachel's every move as the brunette walks in, stops in the middle of the suite's living room and turns around to face the blonde woman.

"Well…" Rachel says, nervous and unsure.

Quinn doesn't say anything, she just devours Rachel with her eyes.

"I just need to know one thing." She finally says, getting closer, cupping the brunette's neck with both of her hands. Her thumbs caressing the skin beneath her fingers as she stares at Rachel's lips.

"What?" Rachel swallows; her breathe puffy and fast.

"Are you sure about this? Isn't it just the alcohol taking control of your actions?"

Rachel smiles fondly. She knows what this question means to Quinn.

"It is the alcohol."

"Then-"

Quinn speaks out but Rachel interrupts.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want this. Alcohol is only making me bolder if anything." She completes.

With assertiveness and a burning desire, Quinn shortens the distance between them and presses their lips together passionately. She then deepens the kiss, opening her mouth slowly, taking her time, relishing this moment, this kiss. However, as she slides her hand down, placing it on Rachel's waist to pull the brunette woman more into her and as she hears the moans of appreciation that are coming from Rachel's mouth, her desire ignites within her and she speeds up her pace, kissing Rachel with the passion that has been confined inside of her all these years.

She grabs the hem of Rachel's dress and slides it up, cupping her thigh, never stopping the kiss.

"Rachel…" She whispers reverently, turning Rachel around, pressing her nose on her hair, and breathing in her scent as her hands are wandering over Rachel's body. She pulls away slightly to unzip the dress. "This dress looks so good on you." She says in a husky tone. "But it has to go."

She turns Rachel around again, taking hold of the straps as Rachel looks at her, entranced. She slides the dress down, slowly, her eyes paying attention on each part of the body that she is reveling.

"Oops… Versace's on the floor." Rachel smiles, a little tipsy. She is so happy she chose a sexy lingerie tonight. Rachel Berry is always prepared, apparently, even when she doesn't know that she should be prepared.

"It is." The blonde woman says, licking her lips, staring at Rachel's body.

"Like what you see?"

It sounds sexy, but Rachel really needs to know. She is not that insecure about herself anymore, but her sexual partners have always been guys, she is stepping on a new territory here. She has never been with a woman before. Sex with guys were (mostly) always satisfactory, but being honest with herself and despite loving him so much, sex with Finn was not that great, with Brody was forgettable, with Sam awkward as hell and even though she hates to admit it (because it makes him more cocky than he already is) Jesse was the best in this department. Sure, it had something to do with maturity and the time they had together as a couple.

But they are over, their story is over. They were happy; of course, they made a beautiful little girl. But it's over and they are both willing to start this new stage of their lives. As friends. Something they hadn't managed to be in their previous breakup. So here she is, trying something she thought she would never be bold enough to do.

"So much." Quinn answers without hesitation and presses their lips together fervently.

They kiss with greediness, sliding their tongues inside each other's mouth, moaning with the pleasure, the growing desire and the anticipation.

Pulling Rachel toward the bedroom, Quinn keeps her maneuvers, cupping one breast and fondling it sensuously as she kisses Rachel with urge.

When they are close to the bed, Quinn holds Rachel up on her arms to then lay her on the mattress, getting on top of the brunette and pressing their lips together right away as her hand slides down on Rachel's thigh.

With their lips still connected, Rachel sits up and holds the slide fastener of Quinn's dress, sliding it down as Quinn keeps kissing her passionately. Only, Rachel is having a hard time trying to undress the blonde, especially with Quinn distracting her with her lips. She never doubted that kissing Quinn would be amazing, not that she thought about it before tonight, a couple of times maybe. Okay, it was more than a couple of times.

 _Who wouldn't want to kiss Quinn?_

Seeing the struggle, Quinn helps, takes her dress off and Rachel's breathe away in the process.

"Shit." The Broadway star curses under her breath, feeling a cascade of wetness dripping between her legs.

 _Is it a final proof that I am attracted to women in general? Or is it just her?_

"What are you thinking Berry?" Standing on her knees, Quinn cups the back of Rachel's neck.

"That I want to see you with the lights on." She says distractedly, staring at Quinn's chest and down her toned abs. The dim light that is coming from the window making the blonde woman look even more beautiful and sexier.

"What?" Quinn smiles.

"What?" Rachel gets back to real life.

"I can turn on the light if you want."

"Wait." She holds the blonde's waist. "I'm not that confident. Especially in front of you."

"Don't do that. It's just me."

"That's the scary part."

Quinn frowns, thoughtful.

"You're so gorgeous." Rachel says reverently.

It feels nostalgic the way her heart warms up inside her. It's not the first time Rachel makes her feel this way.

They kiss and Rachel thinks she is going to combust any time soon because she is that much aroused. She feels Quinn's breath on her chest as the blonde goes down on her, slowly. She sits up one more time, so Quinn can take her bra off and moans a little when she feels a tongue on her nipple. With a tangible passion, Quinn fondles one breast with her hand as she cherishes the other with her mouth. She takes her time worshiping Rachel's breasts and then she starts going down again.

Rachel sees stars when she feels skillful lips on her most intimate spot, thinking that she hasn't seen anything as erotic as the sight of Quinn Fabray eating her out.

 _Quinn Fabray eating her out…_

Just the thought of it makes her shiver all over. And as she gets closer to the edge, moaning and shaking and squirming, she arches her back, tilts her head and grabs a handful of blonde hair. Quinn doesn't stop her maneuvers, she takes hold on Rachel's thighs and spreads the brunette's legs even more. She is thirsty. She is so thirsty. She has wanted to do this for a long time now. And the fact that she can feel, smell and taste the proof that Rachel is enjoying it, makes everything that much better. She is in heaven.

So much that Rachel has to put her hand between Quinn's mouth and her sex after the final waves of her orgasm wears off, feeling completely ecstatic.

"Wow." She manages to say as Quinn plants sweet and yet very sensual kisses all over her body. "That was… Uh…"

Quinn giggles with her face on Rachel's neck.

"I mean, I was never that vocal in my first time with anyone."

"Is that a compliment?"

"That's definitely a compliment." She smiles in contentment, turning her face to kiss the blonde. Soon, as they deepen the kiss, she realizes she is tasting herself on Quinn's lips what makes her remember that moments ago she had those lips further down on her, this thought turns her on all over again.

As they kiss, Quinn gets fully on top of her, getting in between Rachel's legs. The blonde subtly takes her own panties off, pressing their lips together again as soon as she manages to throw her panties away.

"Oh God…" Rachel whispers as she feels the wetness of Quinn's sex sliding over her own wetness. The perfect fit. She then looks up and sees those hazel orbs staring down at her as Quinn opens her mouth, squirming in pleasure. "This is so good."

"I know." The blonde says, puffy, placing her hands flat on the mattress for support.

"Wait." Rachel grabs the fastener of Quinn's bra and opens it. She immediately cups the perky breasts in a very reverently way, leaning forward to capture one nipple with her mouth as Quinn watches her, transfixed. Feeling her sex throbbing with desire, the blonde places one of Rachel's legs on her shoulder and resumes her motions, this time a little more faster and greedy.

"Shit." She hisses.

"Are you close?" Rachel asks. She is in awe. She has one of the most gorgeous women alive, at least for her, right on top of her, and said woman is about to orgasm.

"Yes." Quinn leans down to press their lips together once again.

In this moment, Rachel decides she was wrong minutes ago, because this is the most erotic sight she has ever seen. And seeing Quinn all naked and puffy is turning her on beyond comparison. So much she feels like she is about to lose her filters, her composure and modesty.

"Is this what you've wanted all along?" She moves her hips in circles, making the blonde moan in pleasure.

"Rachel… fuck." With one hand holding Rachel's ankle and the other placed on the side of the brunette's head, Quinn speeds up her motions.

"Tell me."

"Yes." She says with a barely there voice, moaning as she keeps moving her hips back and forth.

Scratching the blonde woman's abs with her nails, Rachel says in a husky voice:

"Then fuck me."

In the morning, when they wake up from a restful night of sleep, they make love. It's not just fuck, not that what they did was "just fuck", but this time is different. This time Quinn takes her time. She worships every part of Rachel's body. She says how beautiful Rachel is to her. This time with the sunlight providing her a better view, Quinn stares, delighted and in love. And yes, she knows that that is going to be a problem later, but at the moment, she is just taking what it's being given to her.

The sex, for Rachel, it is once again amazing, of course, but she can't help but feel that Quinn is…

 _Saying good-bye to her?_

They eventually do say goodbye to each other. She has to go home to her baby girl and Quinn has to go back to her home, on the other side of the country.

"I have to go." She informs as Quinn goes up her body.

Looking down at Rachel, the blonde only nods.

"You can take a shower if you want and borrow my clothes." She gets off Rachel, sitting up on the bed.

"Thank you. It's always good to avoid the walk of shame. Especially if you spent the night with some Hollywood chick, right?" She grins. "You never know if you're going to bump into paparazzi."

"Yeah." Quinn smiles weakly. "Don't blame it on me; you're not exactly low profile."

It's kind of a torture watching Rachel leaving, it's even worse that the sight of Rachel wearing her clothes makes her heart overflowing with love.

At the door, they kiss one more time, slowly, but with the same passion as the previous ones. There is longing in this kiss, but they don't notice it because there is only one thing in their minds.

It was a one-time thing.

 _Right?_

"Did she say something?"

"No. We just… we kissed and she left."

To Quinn's displeasure, Santana doesn't say anything else. She gets thoughtful and awfully quiet. The waiter serves their dishes as they both thank him politely. They are having lunch in a cozy restaurant in West Village. It's been a week since her night with Rachel. After their good-bye, Quinn had to take a plane to London. Now she is back in New York again.

"So?" Quinn addresses to Santana.

"What?"

"Ugh! You suck."

"Hey, don't be a bitch. I got your Berry for you."

The blonde actress smiles from ear to ear.

"That good uh?"

"You have no idea."

"Hey Lucy Q!" Brittany holds Quinn from behind and kisses her head. "Hey baby!"

She gets close to Santana and joins them at the table, giving a peck on her wife's lips.

"What did I miss? What are you guys talking about?"

"I ordered for you."

"Oh thank god, I'm starving!" She looks at the dish in front of her, roasted chicken with haricots verts and mustard vinaigrette. "I love you."

"I know. And we were talking about Quinn's big night."

"Yes!" She swallows the piece of chicken she was chewing and drinks her water. "I Want details. Who was on top?"

Santana gasps, almost spilling her drink out of her mouth.

"B! I don't need that image in my mind."

"Don't be a prude, baby. They're hot." She says matter-of-fact. "And I'm kidding. Just wanted to make Quinn blush."

"I must be a masochist. Meeting you guys a week after…" She trails off.

"You had sex with Rachel." Brittany completes carefree.

"I had." Quinn sighs.

"You're so in love. It's cute."

"Believe me B, it's not cute. I'm screwed."

"Why?" Brittany frowns.

"Because she thinks she was a one-night stand for Rachel." Santana explains.

"Was it worth it though?"

"So much." She says without falter. "It's just that, I don't know… How am I going to have sex with anyone else after that? It was more than good. It was damn good." She whines. "I'm actually glad it happened now, because teenage me would be so ecstatic that she wouldn't know what to do."

"Fact." Santana teases as Quinn narrows her eyes.

"Didn't see you complaining that night."

"Anyway…" Brittany interrupts their bicker. "Did you guys talk?"

"We were kind of… busy."

"Fucking." Santana adds.

"Fucking." Quinn nods. "And then I had to go to London."

"I don't know. Rachel knows what she is doing. And she doesn't do one-night stands."

"Yeah, Santana is right, Quinn."

"But what if she's changed? We're older now. She is almost thirty. People change. She is divorcing..."

"This salmon is delicious." Santana breaks the tension, mockingly.

Quinn takes a piece of lettuce from her salad and throws on the brunette woman.

"I'm serious."

"Just chill. Enjoy your post coitus bliss. I know you're a control freak and a little bit neurotic but just… relax. And let me eat."

"Okay. You're right."

"San is right, but…" Brittany frowns. "One week is too much. Give me your cell phone." Brittany asks, all of sudden.

"Why?" Quinn asks, suspicious as she hands Brittany her cell phone.

Brittany doesn't answer, she starts typing something on Quinn's cell phone.

"There." She hands the device back to Quinn.

"What did you do?"

As she asks, her cell phone vibrates on her hand. She looks down at the screen and sees Rachel's name. She gasps.

"It's Rachel."

"Yeah. I sent her a "hey""

"Well, she sent me a "hey" too. And asked how I am."

Quinn types her answer and asks the same question to Rachel. Then she gets another incoming message.

"Wait, she sent another one."

"What did she say?"

"She is asking what I am doing."

"Say you're naked in your bed." Santana suggests, but Quinn rolls her eyes at her.

"I'm gonna say I'm having lunch with you guys."

"Boring."

"You mean you're boring?" She questions as she types her answer.

"I meant that you're boring."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, this is the best chicken I've eaten in a while." Brittany states, ignoring them both. "I can't believe you didn't text her earlier."

"What would I say to her-she is calling me!" Quinn shrieks. "Hey…" She answers with a sweet voice.

" _Are you being interrogated?"_

"No." Quinn giggles. "We're just having lunch and talking, you know, catching up."

" _Oh…"_

"What?"

" _Nothing…"_

"Tell me."

" _You haven't invited me to lunch in ages. I don't think you have ever, actually."_

"I'm pretty sure I have."

" _No. I think I would remember."_

"Are you upset?"

" _Me? No."_

"Are you sure?"

" _Why would I be? We just had fun, right? Casual sex…"_

"What? Why do you think that?"

" _Wait; is that what this is about? That is why you guys are having lunch together today? Was I some sort of game? God…"_

Quinn hears Rachel's heavy sigh through the phone.

" _I mean I'm over the past and I don't take half the things Santana says seriously, but I'd be very disappointed if… I don't know... you guys had planned all that."_

"Are you listening to what you're saying?"

Silence.

"Rachel?"

" _Yeah?"_

"Do you really think that night was just a game for me? That I wanted you to be one of my conquests?"

Santana and Brittany look at each other in confusion.

" _I'm not sure."_

"Then I think I'll have to take away your doubts."

" _Maybe."_

"I'll be there in a moment."

She hangs up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Santana questions, worried.

"Rachel thinks she was one of my conquests."

"I wonder why…" Brittany says sarcastically.

"I was just insecure okay, you guys know how fucking crazy about her I am."

"No, you were just being your weird closed self."

"You're the one who told me to be ready for rejection."

"Bitch don't blame it on me. I didn't tell you to fuck her and then ignore her existence for a week."

"Oh god…" Quinn hides her face on her hand. "I was an ass."

"Kind of." Brittany nods.

"I have to go. Here." She stands up and hands Santana her credit card.

"Blondie is really in love, she left her credit card with us." The brunette says to her wife as Brittany giggles.

She is in love indeed. She has been in love with Rachel for more than a decade. She thought it was over a long time ago, but her feelings were just dormant, apparently.

"Hey."

Standing at the doorway, Rachel greets the blonde woman with a weak smile on her face and her baby daughter in her arms.

"Hey."

They remain silent for a moment.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

"Hi." Quinn talks to the three years old infant. "Do you remember me?"

"Say hi to Quinn, sweetie."

"Hi."

The little girl says with a welcoming smile on her face.

"She is just like you Rachel." She gets closer and caresses the girl's cheek.

"Yeah." Rachel smiles more openly now. "As you can see, I'm a package."

Aware of the meaning behind that sentence, Quinn takes her eyes off the little girl and looks into Rachel's.

"How was your trip to London?" The brunette asks as she turns around and walks toward the living room, avoiding Quinn's eyes. Her whole week was awful. She kept reviving those moments in bed with Quinn repeatedly. She was suspicious about her sexuality and that she wasn't exactly straight, so it was definitely not just an experiment for her. But at the same time it was all new to her. She doesn't know if this urge to have the blonde again is just something sexual and physical or if it means something else, something more.

Nibbling down on her bottom lip, Quinn follows the Broadway star; she didn't say she was going to London, which means Rachel found out for someone else.

"Awful." She says honestly. "I was thinking about that night the entire time."

"The sex you mean?"

Sighing, Quinn closes her eyes for a moment.

"Rachel…"

"Mommy." Antoinette whines a little.

"Yes, sweetie?" She turns her attention to her daughter.

"You said I was gonna eat icecreamie." She says with her cute voice.

"Oh yeah, right! Mommy forgot."

"It's my fault. Come here so your mommy can take us ice cream."

She takes the little girl in her arms.

"You like icecreamie too?" The girl asks.

"I love ice cream!"

"You wanna play with me?"

"Of course!"

Quinn places her on the floor as the girl wanted to walk to her room.

"Come, come." The girl demands, in a cute way.

She forgot how much energy infants have in their tiny bodies. By the time Antoinette is finally asleep, she is spent.

"Hey." Rachel says from the doorway.

"She really likes this story." Quinn waves the book she was reading to the little girl up in the air. Rachel giggles.

"She does. And she really likes you too."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah."

Carefully, Quinn kisses Antoinette's forehead and leaves the little girl's bed. She walks toward Rachel as the brunette watches her attentively.

"Can we talk?"

Rachel nods.

"You should probably take a bath first."

"Am I smelly?"

"No!" Rachel says right way. "You smell perfect, you're perfect, I mean… You…" She stutters, making Quinn smile. "Aren't you tired?"

Rachel sighs. She hates that she becomes so infuriatingly unsure of herself when she is talking to Quinn. She thought she was over it, but apparently, she is not.

"A little." Quinn admits. A day ago, she was still in London.

She takes a refreshing bath, puts on a silky robe Rachel gave to her and leaves the bathroom. She stops by the bedside table and takes the portrait that is on it. She bites her bottom lip as she stares at the smiling couple on the picture. Immediately, her mind starts wondering. What does it mean? Why Rachel still have a picture of Jesse in her bedside table?

"You're done."

A voice behind her snaps her out of her reveries. She places the photograph back in place and turns to Rachel.

"Yeah. I think I should probably stay in the guest room."

"I thought we were going to talk?"

"Yeah, right. I meant after."

Rachel looks at the portrait; she goes toward it, takes it, opens the drawer and puts it in there. She then gets closer to Quinn, her eyes glazed on the robe's tie.

"Why didn't you call me before?" The brunette asks.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"You know me."

"I used to."

"Still do. When it comes to you, I'm still the same old me."

"A bitch?" Rachel says with a hint of shade.

"You know what I mean."

"I do not."

"Yeah. You're right. I forgot how oblivious you were."

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Did I go to London after a mind-blowing sex leaving you with nothing but uncertainties?"

"What did you want me to do?"

"What I…? You know what? I don't want to talk."

"What-"

"Let's fuck." She says adamant, glad her confidence decided to make an appearance, and immediately takes hold of Quinn's robe, untying it in one motion. Then she slides her hand in, holding Quinn by the waist. She pulls the blonde closer and kisses her passionately. "Do you know how many times I revived that night in my mind this week?"

Quinn moans, trying to undress Rachel in a desperate pace. It only seems fair, since with one small movement, Rachel takes her robe, leaving her completely naked.

"I want to taste you." Rachel says with her lips pressed against Quinn's ear. "It's all I've been thinking."

"Fuck." Quinn curses under her breath. She lays on the bed, licking her lips as she watches Rachel with attentive eyes, her heart racing inside her chest.

The brunette crawls up to her and presses their lips together, kissing her greedily and demanding. In this moment, the realization that Rachel is totally dominating her dawns on Quinn. Not that she cares, she doesn't care at all. And as soon as she feels Rachel's tongue on her sex, she loses all of her control. Rachel is definitively a natural. In fact, it almost seems like she knows exactly what she is doing. It shouldn't be so surprising, Rachel has always known what Quinn needed, before Quinn herself had known it. She always listened to Quinn. So, when she hears the "right theres", "keep goings" and "like this" she is fast to indulge Quinn's directions and demands.

But yeah, she is a fast learner. Soon she is no longer worried about what to do. She is just doing it.

Deliciously so, in Quinn's opinion.

"Rachel, Rachel…" It feels amazing saying that name, especially with Rachel right there, between her legs, doing wonders with her tongue.

Writhing in pleasure, she grabs the sheet and twists it in her hands, feeling her body going tense before it goes limp and relaxed. It was the best orgasm she has ever had, for sure.

"Did you?" Rachel asks as she plants wet kisses on Quinn's neck.

"You couldn't tell?"

"I'm kind of new to this making love to women thing, remember?" She smiles, radiantly.

"Women? There are going to have more than one?"

Herself, naturally.

"It was not what I meant. I don't know if there's going to have another woman."

"I have to go." Quinn says all of sudden. It's happening, she is closing herself off. She can feel her defensive mechanisms getting ready to work.

"What? Why?" Rachel asks, surprised, watching as Quinn searches for her clothes.

"I can't do this."

"This what?"

"This, Rachel. I can't be your experiment. I can't." She says in exasperation. "With eighteen, maybe. Twenty-years-old me would have died to have you in any way possible. She would be devastated after, for sure, but she knew how to close herself off and move on. I can't. I won't. Not now." She holds back her tears, putting on her dress.

"Wait. What are you talking about? You're making no sense."

"I fucking love you! I have always been in love with you!"

She cries out, leaving Rachel speechless. It's not her fault, it's too much to handle. Not because Quinn said she loves her, but because this leads to the ultimate trip down memory lane. She can't help it, she rewrites their story. She has one last plot hole though.

What about her own feelings? Were they always platonic? And if so, would they have changed if Quinn had confessed her feelings before? She is clearly attracted to the blonde woman. That is not up for debate. Unfortunately, Quinn is not inside her mind. All she can see is Rachel's silence.

Frozen, she watches as Quinn leaves her apartment and New York to two months of exile.

"You're mad at me?"

"I'm her best friend."

"I had to leave Kurt."

"You had?"

"We had sex, it was great. But Rachel couldn't give me what I wanted from her. It wouldn't be fair to any of us."

"Oh really?" Kurt arches his eyebrow. Looking at her in a very judgmental way. "It didn't crossed your mind that maybe you should've talked to me? I've known Rachel since we were kids. Don't you think I could offer you some clarity?"

"Clarity?" She questions, skeptical. "Kurt, Rachel is straight we don't want the same thing."

"Straight." He snorts. "Okay. Let's pretend that's true. You don't just disappear from someone's life like that. You guys have history and you both willingly decided to cross the line between friendship and romance." He pauses. "Twice." He says pointedly. "You're not just any woman she went to bed with. You're you. I don't think you know what you mean to Rachel."

"I…" She gets thoughtful and cannot help but notice that Kurt's sentence has an air of déjà vu about it. She has heard it before.

"Talk to her Quinn. This last month was awful. I had to see you both hurting because you decided to be your old self and alienate us."

Rachel tried to call her, so many times. She was so focused on her own feelings and how she needed to keep them dormant inside of her again, that she didn't think about Rachel's feelings, how she could start blaming herself for ruining the friendship they seem to be always trying to build. And failing, apparently.

Thinking about it, sex was their final act of failure in friendship matters.

"Is she coming today?"

"Santana told her you were coming. I think she won't come, she thinks you're more important to Santana than her and as you don't want her around..."

"She is wrong." Santana steps in. "I despise both equally. She'd better come. I'm turning thirty today."

"I should call her."

"I don't care. All I know is that you both need to figure out what you guys want."

"Well, that's easy. I want her. But I can magically turn her gay."

"People can be Bi you know?" Kurt points out. "And that's coming from me."

"Do you think she is bi?"

"She fucking ate your pussy Fabray!" Santana exclaims, unceremoniously.

"That doesn't mean much. I sucked dick!" Quinn raises her voice a little, keeping it still controlled though.

"Did you like it?" Santana purses her lips.

"I did not disliked it that much either."

"I think Rachel has a type." Kurt states, suddenly. "Actually, two. The Narcissistic type and the slow type."

"Totally." Santana agrees with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks, naively.

"Jesse?" Kurt begins listing.

"Narcissistic." Santana answers.

"Finn?" He looks up. "Rest in peace."

"Slow."

"Brody?"

"Narcissistic."

"Sam?"

"Slow."

By now, Quinn understands where this is heading.

"And last, but no least, the first woman in the list. Quinn."

"I'd say slow, definitely slow." Santana teases.

"We're complicated okay?" She ponders.

"I agree. I mean, since high school days." Kurt states as he looks at his husband, dancing with Brittany.

"Anyway. Enough drama. This is a party. My party. Let's get wasted."

"Speaking of drama." Kurt points to the door.

Greeting everyone that she bumps into on her way inside, Rachel walks towards the three of them.

"Heu guys. Sorry I'm late." She kisses Kurt's cheeks and turns to Santana. "Happy birthday." She beams and hands a small package to the other brunette. "Not sure if you'll like it."

"It's a gift what's not to like?"

"Where's Toni?" Quinn questions her.

"With her father, Jesse thought it was better not to bring her."

"And he is damn right." Santana points out. "He'd better be a decent father. Divorce is not an excuse to absence."

"He is." Rachel assures them all; she appreciates Santana's concern though.

Kurt and Santana look at each other and they both give a lame excuse to leave the pair alone. Rachel avoids eye contact at first. Scanning Santana and Brittany's apartment, searching for a chance to leave too. They are close to the balcony as Quinn had gone there to smoke.

"Talk to me." Quinn pleads.

"Why? I thought you didn't want to talk to me. I mean, I tried to. Many times."

"I was scared."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

It is barely audible, but so passionate, that Rachel falters a little, even though she is really pissed off.

At first, she was confused; Quinn left her alone with her emotions, questions, and doubts. Then she was sad and frustrated that Quinn was avoiding her. Now? Now she is just too mad.

"Don't."

"I'm trying to open myself up to you."

"I'm too pissed off for that. Damn it!"

She groans.

"What?"

"I still want to fuck you. No one ever made me feel this way. I want you all the damn time." She says through gritted teeth.

Quinn takes a big sip of her wine, trying to cool herself down. She is suddenly very aroused. They are interrupted though as one of Santana's friend comes to her and asks for a photograph. She is a fangirl, apparently and she is a little tipsy, getting way too brazen with her touches in Rachel's opinion.

"Why don't you drop your panties too?" She suggests, upset as the brunette woman takes the selfie.

"Rachel." Quinn reprimands her, smiling to Santana's friends. "She was joking."

"I was actually talking to you."

"Me? What did I do? She asked for a selfie."

"It's okay." The woman says seductively. "Santana is right, you're taken."

"I'm not taken."

"She is taken." Rachel steps in.

"I am?" Quinn arches her eyebrow; they ignore the other woman as she gets back to her group of friends.

"No. I just wanted her to go."

"You can't do that you know? I can be with whoever I want."

"My ass you can!"

"Mmm." Quinn sighs. "Your ass."

"Stop thinking about my ass. You have no right; you were cheating on me just now."

Quinn laughs.

"You're funny. You'd have to be my girlfriend first then you could accuse me of cheating."

"I can't be your girlfriend if you don't ask me to."

"Be my girlfriend." She gets closer.

"No. I'm mad at you. Besides, we're no match."

"We're not?" Quinn asks with her husky tone and desire in her eyes.

"Damn it." Rachel gulps, licks her lips, takes Quinn's glass and drinks all in one gulp. "I want you."

Quinn stares at her, dumbfounded.

"Now."

"We can go to my hotel."

"Too far and we can't leave, Santana is going to kill us."

This thing between them, whatever this is, it's making her feel like a teenage again. For the first time in her life, she wants and desires someone with this intensity. She fell in love before, hard. However, this, this is different. This is passion, love, desire, lust affection and randy all combined at the same time.

"Fuck me."

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you in the emergency stairs?" Quinn teases.

After they had a couple of drinks and as they couldn't take it anymore. Rachel dragged Quinn to the emergency stairs. It is something she's always wanted to do. Never had the opportunity though.

"Shut up and fuck me."

She cups Quinn's neck and pulls the blonde closer, crashing their lips together. She opens her mouth willingly, so Quinn can slide her tongue sensuously inside, making her center throb with desire.

Pressing Rachel against the nearest wall, the blonde grabs the hem of Rachel's dress and slides it up, leaving Rachel's underwear exposed. She slips her fingers inside Rachel's panties with ease due to the wetness.

"Yess." Rachel hisses, wiggling her hips.

"You're soaked." She moans, rubbing the small bud with her index finger.

"This is how hot you make me." Rachel tilts her head back.

"I need something Rachel." She says, vulnerable, holding one of Rachel's leg up on her waist as she slides the panties to the side and slips two fingers inside. "I know you're divorcing. But I need something. Anything."

"You need something? Fuck…" Rachel moans. "You're inside me."

"Rach…" Quinn pleads as she keeps her motions, in and out, slowly.

"Please." This time, Rachel is the one pleading, leaning forward to capture Quinn's lips.

They kiss. With passion and lust. Quinn speeds up her pace, going deeper this time, twisting her fingers and making Rachel moan in pleasure.

"Ohhh… Just like that. I'm so close."

"I love you."

As she hears those words said into her ears, she feels a fire igniting within her; she loses control, wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and rides her fingers with abandon, like a dog in heat.

"Ohh… so close."

When she gets there, Quinn has to hold her; otherwise, her trembling legs wouldn't be able to support her.

Still in post coitus bliss, she cups the blonde's face with both of her hands.

"I don't want to give you something. I want to give you everything."

Quinn looks at her, searching for answers.

"Don't you know me at all?" Rachel questions.

"But?"

"I just got out of a marriage. I loved Jesse, still do."

A little disappointed, Quinn looks away, but Rachel makes the blonde face her again.

"Not like that. We better off as friends anyway." She looks down and holds Quinn by the waist. "But this. I want this. I want you. I'm just… assimilating all this you know?" She looks into Quinn's eyes. "We've got to go slowly."

"Okay."

"We still can have sex though. We need to make up for lost time. We could've been doing it in these two months."

"Two months of lost time?" Quinn arches her eyebrow.

"Yep." Rachel nods.

"Two months?"

It finally sinks in.

"It was two months for me." Rachel smirks.

"I should make a sex strike. It's only fair."

"You wouldn't." She presses their lips together, biting Quinn's bottom lip, sensuously.

"I wouldn't." Quinn kisses her fully, pulling away with a wet sound. "We need to go back." She gives a peck on Rachel's lips and fixes her dress.

"Wait." Rachel holds her hand, stopping her. "Be my girlfriend."

"Are you serious?" Quinn smiles from ear to ear.

"Only between us for now."

"Yes." She beams. "Of course." She hugs Rachel, lifting her up.

"I mean, I'm not hiding or anything. I'm not hiding you, it's just…"

"Rach…" Quinn puts her on the floor, placing her index finger over Rachel's mouth. "It's fine."

They eventually get back to the party. As they walk in, Santana gives them a suspicious look; she knows what they were doing. Quinn is really very naïve if she thinks she can fool her, especially with that look on her face. The one kids usually have when they eat ice cream before dinner.

"I'm happy you guys decided to fuck wherever you did it, instead of in my bed." She says as soon as they get close.

"We could've done it in the bathroom and you wouldn't have known, but I had a fantasy involving an emergency stair." She shrugs.

"Rachel." Quinn whines, blushing.

"Wait. Does it mean you guys are okay? You figured out your shit?" Kurt asks. "Or is Quinn going to run away again?"

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiles in bliss.

"So, are you guys together?" Brittany asks for clarification.

"Yes." Rachel nods. "She is taken." She says louder than necessary.

"I thought you wanted it to be between us."

"We're among friends here. It's cool."

"Sure." She narrows her eyes. "Come here." She holds Rachel by the waist and pulls her closer. Happy and relaxed, she just had an orgasm, Rachel smiles seductively.

"Oh god, it's happening." Santana grimaces as the new couple kiss.

"Stop it." Kurt taps her shoulder. "Let them be. It was about time."

Better late than never. And Quinn is totally intending to make up for lost time.


End file.
